


Make Me

by asimpleline18



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Bored Sherlock, First Kiss, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-26
Updated: 2014-07-26
Packaged: 2018-02-10 14:07:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2027922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asimpleline18/pseuds/asimpleline18
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: John saying, “Shut up.” and Sherlock saying, “Make me.”</p>
<p>Sherlock starts mouthing off to John so he does something about it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Make Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [anotherwellkeptsecret](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=anotherwellkeptsecret).



John had returned to Baker Street four months previous. He tried to be a good husband and stand with his wife after their reconciliation at Christmas. Three months later, he found out Mary child had not been his, it was too much. He knew he couldn’t find happiness with a wife that had lied and betrayed him without the fear that she would do so again. Sherlock quietly accepted him back into the flat. They never spoke of it but for the first month, Sherlock played music that indicated how distraught he was over the situation also. The man planned his bloody wedding.

The doctor had signed all the necessary papers and was just waiting for his divorce to go through. He stayed in more than he went out and when he did go out, it was always to catch a game of football or rugby at the pub. This fact didn’t slip past Sherlock but he didn’t mention it as he didn’t mention numerous other changes in his blogger.

Today, however, the detective was being a menace. It had been a hot summer and Sherlock hadn’t had a decent case in about two weeks. He had solved cases but nothing that required him to leave the flat for more than an hour or two if he even needed to leave. At the moment, Sherlock was tearing John apart with any and every deduction he could make.

"You’ve been a shut in since you separated from Mary. You only go out for errands, work, cases, or Lestrade. Have you finally quit walking a crowd of boring, incompatible women through the flat in your search to find a suitable companion or are you just waiting for the divorce to finish?" he asked scathingly from where he was curled up in his chair.

John was sat quietly in his own chair. This isn’t the first time this has happened and it has been a while since Sherlock had gone off like this so the detective had a lot of non-volatile facts to get through first. However, John recognized this as the point of escalation. When Sherlock started into John’s relationships, it was guaranteed to get him angry and pull him into the fight the detective usually spoils for when he’s this bored.

"Sherlock, be quiet," he said quietly but severely.

"No! Why should I? You always bring home the most superficial women. This one has a dog. She has three cats. She’s a school teacher. This one’s a secretary. Honestly, how do you keep it all straight? It’s all so meaningless."

John rolled his eyes and got up. “Oh, are you going on your walk now? Can’t face the truth about yourself?” the detective taunted.

The doctor just walked forward and said, “I said, shut up, Sherlock.”

"Make me," he challenged.

John grabbed the man by his collar and hauled him up. “I will,” he said, getting in Sherlock’s face. He then pressed his lips to the detective’s in a brief closed-mouth kiss. The other man looked at him with wide eyes after John pulled away. “Done?”

Sherlock visibly swallowed a couple times. “Uhhhhh…”

"Huh. That actually did work," John grinned as he pulled away fully to make some tea for himself.

The detective cleared his throat. “Um. I think that did the trick but- uhhhhh - I think we might need to do that a couple more times to ensure results,” Sherlock said before John left the room.

The doctor smiled at his flatmate, “Gladly.”


End file.
